Our goal is to develop an electronic system to archive, visualize, and quantity brain MRIs, linked with patients demographic, clinic, and diagnostic information. In this proposal, we will perform initial attempts to develop several key tools to establish this database, initially focused on pediatric population. Specifically, we will ) Create a pilot database, using existing clinical data acquired in Johns Hopkins Hospital, plenty available on PACS systems, and the JHU normal pediatric database (lbam.med.jhmi.edu). All relevant images will be normalized to common spatial coordinates, combined with structured demographic and clinical information, and de-identified. Then, the images will be segmented into various anatomical structures and each segment will be quantified for volume and intensities; and 2) Develop a prototype user interface (based on AtlasView software, www.mristudio.org) that will allow to navigate in the database, to view multiple images in different spaces and contrasts, to overlay the segmentation, to access the quantification, patient data, demographic, and clinic information. If we succeed, this electronic archive and the associated quantification tools will potentially become an important source for educational purposes, for sharing standardized research information and for aiding radiologic interpretation. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We will develop an electronic system to achieve, visualize, and quantify brain MRIs, linked with patients demographic, clinic, and diagnostic information that will potentially become an important source for educational purposes, for sharing standardized research information and for aiding radiologic interpretation.